Emotion 101
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: What if there was a ten year old human boy with the power to feel the same feelings as Bella does. If you think that’s funny, then what do you think when I tell you Bella’s pregnant?
1. Look Out!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up character.

A/N: YEY! I love this idea!

Bella: Cool.

Alice: Oh! Oh! Do we get hugs?!

Edward: Yes. But only if the reviewers decide to.

A/N: Ok, Let's begin!

Emotion 101

Summery: What if there was a ten year old human boy with the power to feel the same feelings as Bella does. If you think that's funny, then what do you think when I tell you Bella's pregnant?

Chapter 1

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tim wailed as tears fell down his face. He sat in a dirty ally way on a old, moldy crate. Alice just happened to be walking past and saw him. She looked at the little boy in confusion. She went up to him.

"What's wrong little boy?" She asked. The boy stopped looking at her and sniffled. "I-I-I just w-wanna-

-o-

"-A steak?" Edward asked and nearly fell over. Is that what she was crying for? Some slices of cow. "D-Don't worry, Bella dear. You'll get your steak as soon as we can find and cook some." Edward stuttered. Bella was only a few months away until she had their baby. "B-But I want it NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" She wailed and tears fell from her eyes.

Edward Hugged Bella. "Emmett! Bella wants a steak and she wants it-

-o-

"-Now? You want a steak now?" Alice asked in puzzlement. He shook his head 'no' and pushed a button that was embedded in his head behind his ear. And immediately he cheered up and smiled. "I'm sorry. Someone's blood was place in my head last year and so I feel their emotions." He told her and rubbed his black hair with his hand.

"Who?" Alice asked, still confused. Tim shrugged. "I don't know what she looks like. All I know that her name's Isabel Swan." He said. Alice jumped up. "What's your name?" She asked. "Tim. What's yours?" He asked and frowned at her upset expression. "I'm Alice. You better get home." Alice said and turned. A beeping noise followed. Tim's emotion button beeped to reactivate itself on his head. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Youse can leave meh! I won't let you!" He yelled and jumped and clung to Alice's back.

Alice gasped and was taken aback but regained herself. "What's wrong with you?" She asked and turned her head to look at the boy's smiling face. "I like cheese." He simply stated.

-o-

"I don't get it. You want CHEESE in your chocolate milk?!" Edward yelled in confusion to Bella who was in a different room.

-o-

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? YES I WANT CHEESE IN MY CHOCOLATE MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tim yelled in Alice's ear. She grabbed him and held him away from her in a quick flash.

"You want me to go def?!" She screeched. "PICKLES!" Tim shouted and laughed all happy and giddy like.

OOOOOOOOOO

Edward: That's it?

A/N: Well...Uh…yeah…Well don't complain! (Giggles) I am odd today…

Alice: I'll say. (Giggles)

Edward: (frowns)

Bella: Don't frown, Edward. We all love you.

Alice, Bell, and me: (hugs Edward)

Edward: O.o

A/N: Lol.


	2. More To It Than Emotions

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up character.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (is rolling on the floor laughing)

Edward: (looks at her by his feet, 'dieing' laughter) Are you ok?

A/N: YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Bella: Why are you laughing?

A/N: Here's why…**Thank you ****misunderstood101**** for your idea. I will use it. **There, I said it. Now I can't stop laughing. XD

Chapter 2

Alice had to carry the very random ten year old boy named Tim to her house. He would change to the same mood that Bella was currently at. Finally, she was at her house and opened the door. There was Bella, all angry and fuming as she stomped around. "Guys." Alice said, gaining everyone's attention. Which consisted of Emmett, Edward, and Bella. "This is Tim. He…well…has something strange about him-" She said but Jasper suddenly came in. He had been away for a few months. His sunglasses seemed to fall off his nose from the shock.

"Woah…Bella. You're HUGE!" He exclaimed. Bella's anger grew and she grinded her teeth. "WHAT?!" Shouted Tim and all their attention turned to him. "YOU THINK I'M FAT?!" He yelled at Jasper who looked taken back. "Huh? No. I said that Bella was…Who are you?" He asked, this time, his sunglasses did fall off. Tim pushed the button behind his ear again. "Sorry about that. My name is Tim. And you see, the funny thing about this button is pretty out of whack. It all started whe-"The button on his head, that was hidden behind his ear buzzed and he saw the steak on the table.

"STEAK!" He yelled. Bella became exited. "NO! MY STEAK! I SAW IT FIRST!" She yelled and ran to Tim and the steak and they both tried to pull it away from each other like tug-of-war. "BUT I NAMED IT 'HAM'! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" He yelled and pulled harder. Bella pulled harder as well. Jasper tried to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"You know, I noticed something." Tim suddenly stated and let go of the steak and Bella went flying backwards and into Edward. They were ok. "If you put Emmett and Jasper together, it makes 'Jemmett'." He said **(A/N: The Jemmett thing is what I said by accident one time. I meant to say 'Emmett' but I was thinking of Jasper so I accidentally said 'Jemmett')**.

"How do you know are name?" Emmett asked, confused on what happened. Tim smirked. "Thanks to my emotion button that allows me to feel what ever emotion Bella has, I also know anyone's names who comes with it." He took a deep breath. "Your family consists of Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan." Tim said and counted off his fingers. Everyone just had their mouths open and the family huddled together except Bella. She was mad at Tim for trying to take her steak.

"He has to stay here." Was the only thing Tim could get from their foot ball huddle. He got in it too. "Ok, here's what we'll do. You two, go around and cut the quarter back off. Alice and I will try to get the ball." He said. They all looked at him oddly. He just smiled a goofy smile. "Kidding." He said. Then pointed at Jasper. "You can fight the quarter back. Think that as punishment for calling Bella fat and making me mad." Tim pouted.

-o-

"What I say?" Tim asked innocently. He was forced to sit on the couch. Carlisle was inspecting the button on his head. "Can it be removed, father?" Alice asked. Carlisle sighed and looked back at the smaller group of vampires. "No. If I do remove it, Tim would very much die." He said. _'Oh, crap!'_ Tim thought. The button beeped. "OH CRAP!" Bella shouted and slammed her hand on her mouth. Tim looked at her and grinned. "Just what I was thinking." Stated Tim.

Carlisle rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Not only can you feel what Bella feels, but she can feel what you feel, and with good concentration, she'll say whatever you want. This is very interesting." The vampire doctor told Tim. Tim thought for a moment then smiled evilly. Edward noticed this. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked warningly. "I'm thinking that we should give me a great big hug and give Tim some cheese with pickles and ham." Bella said but glared at Tim.

"Stop that!" She yelled. Tim grinned sheepishly. Then he stared at everyone. "Great. Not only to I have to feel what she feels, but I have to suffer her cravings too?" Tim asked and looked at Carlisle for answers. Carlisle nodded. Tim groaned.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: How do you like it?

Alice: Very funny.

Edward: It was ok.

Bella: Yup. But Why must I be teased by a child?

Tim: (from the distance) I heard that!

A/N: I dunno.


	3. How Random We Can Be

I don't own Twilight

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 3

Bella and Tim were calm and sitting on the couch, watching a movie with a rabbit and a deadly piñata. "Where do they get ideas like these? Shouldn't the rabbit and the piñata get along?" Bella asked and ate some popcorn; her eyes never left the screen. Tim ate some. "No way. If they did that, it'd end the whole series and popularity values would drop." Tim explained.

Then the rabbit popped on the screen for the millionth time. "That rabbit's been on the screen for ten minutes!" She shouted. "Who Ok'ed the rabbit?! Did you ok the rabbit?!" Tim glared at her. "I had nothing to do with the rabbit-I don't know where they got the rabbit!" Tim yelled back with a glare. "Well somebody Ok'ed the rabbit!" Bella yelled. They looked up and saw Edward with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Edward's a fly trap!" Tim cheered happily as Bella's mood changed. "Yay!" She cheered and clapped. Edward shut his mouth and shook his head in disbelief.

Suddenly, Tim stood up on the couch. "I was like 'DUDE!' And he was like 'Dude!' And they were like 'DUDE!' And I'm like 'Totally awesome dude!'" He shouted really fast. Bella squealed in delight and clapped and laughed. Edward smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head before walking away. Tim stood up and followed him. "Why are you following me?!" Edward yelled. Tim made a pained face. "My abdomen is hurting badly." He said. Edward's face paled (If that's even possible) and rushed to Bella who was in pain on the couch. But then her face softened when the pain died away.

"Piggy Back ride!" Bella cried and jumped on Edward's back. "Mush!" She yelled. He just put her back on the couch and Bella pouted. This made Tim pout. "No fair!" They both yelled in unison. Then Tim became random.

"You know…Bella reminds me of ketchup. She always wants her way, sort of. I shall call her Ketchup and she shall be mine-she shall be my ketchup." Tim said and started to call Bella to him like she was a baby or a puppy. Bella glared at him and he flinched. They could hear Emmett snort; he was trying to hold back his laughter and Jasper was already rolling on the floor laughing thanks to himself and Emmett.

"Jemmett!" Tim shouted and laughed like he was really giddy (Edward thinks he is). Then Tim fell off the couch in shock. He sat up immediately and put his fists in the air. "Whoo!" He yelled like he just scored a goal in a football match.

"The baby kicked!" Bella cheered. "Really?" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward asked in unison and Edward put his hand on Bella's belly. Once he did that, the baby kicked. Edward's shocked face turned to pride.

OOOOOOOOOO

A.N: That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it.


	4. Bedtime Madness!

I don't own Twilight

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 4

Getting Tim and Bella to bed was very difficult. Bella was laughing really hard and rolling on the floor which made Tim start laughing and rolling on the floor which in turn made Jasper really happy, giddy and laughing his butt off which made him accidentally send the emotions to everyone else and that made everyone else all happy and giddy and they all were laughing their butts off.

But somehow they did manage to get the two humans to bed. They all were calm and relaxing on the couch in the living room.

"Just wait until Bella gives birth. I wonder how Tim will take that." Esme said. The others just nodded.

-o-

"Bella. Are you awake?" Tim asked. He poked the sleeping Bella. When she didn't wake up, he resorted to making a conversation with himself.

"Yes, Tim?" He made Bella say. Then she let out a snore. She was long passed her sleep talking for the night.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked stupidly. He knew the answer but he just felt like asking and talking about that.

"What did you really want to know?" He made Bella speak again. Tim sighed. He always knew when he was being bothered by something.

"I miss my mom and dad." He mumbled. "And I'm not sure if your family likes me." He said.

"Oh, Tim. Of course they like you. If you're with them and I'm not, they know when I'm in pain or troubled without Jasper's help." Tim made Bella say. Tim smiled.

"Thanks for the talk, Bella. Sweet dreams." Tim said and went back to sleep, releasing the mental hold he had on Bella. A few seconds later, Bella woke up groggily.

"Tim…are you awake?" She asked.

-o-

"I'm sure they're fine." Emmett said and smiled. Edward had been worried because he heard whispers in the room the two shared.

"But what if-" Edward began but shut up as soon as he saw everyone's glares. "I'll shut up now."

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just can't think of any ideas. I'm not in the mood for it…I'm sad now.


	5. Poor Tim Strange Bella

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Edward: I believe you wanted to add a challenge.

Me: Oh Yeah. I have a challenge for all you artists. At the end of this story, I will tell you the challenge. You won't win anything but I'd feel happy seeing your wonderful art. If you want to do this challenge, go to the end of the story and I will explain from there.

YOU HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF DEVIONT ART

Alice: Now let the story and the hugging begin.

**Chapter 5**

"We're going swimming peoples!" Tim yelled as half of him was hanging out the window. Emmett was driving his big jeep and it had a window roof. The Cullens got tired of trying to control the crazy kid so they tied a rope around his waist and the other end was tied to the back of the jeep.

Suddenly, the air that whooshed past the speeding jeep plucked him up and now he was flying into the sky like a kite in nothing but his swimming trunks.

"I believe I can fly! I know I can touch the sky! I'm flying like a kite! Cut the rope and fly away!" Tim sang as he flew like a kite but still attached to the rope. Jasper had gotten into the habit of being called Bon Jovi and Bella was nibbling on a tennis ball ,like a hamster, that she found under the seat.

The people who were driving by just stared as they watched a flying boy who's trunks were falling down. Finally they did.

"Look I'm nakids!" Tim yelled and wiggled in the air. Just as he bent to pull up his trunks, he went spinning and flew in circles and out of control.

"Ummm…Emmett." Edward began but Emmett stopped him. "Don't. If I do, I'll go insane." He growled.

"But the rope broke." Alice squealed and Emmett's jeep screeched to a stop as they all ran out to see the boy with a bit of rope wrapped around his waist, naked and using his trunks (which blew up hugly to act as a parachute) as he went flying and he had a flag in between his butt cheeks that said "To wind or not to wind" and he sailed right over them.

"Look! I fly!" Bella squealed and laughed maniacally and dropped the tennis ball and it went bouncing out of the car. "Steve!" Bella yelled and chased it on all fours like a dog, down the street. The Cullens didn't notice the strange pregnant woman leave.

Edward turned around. And screamed like a little girl and held his hands to his face so he looked like the guy on the picture "The scream" but only for a second.

"Bella! My love! Where have you gone!" He called out.

**In China**

The people of China were astounded when they saw an American boy flying naked with his swimming trunks right over them. Tourists took pictures and cartoonists began to draw due to this new inspiration.

"Hi peoples! I R Nakkid!" Tim yelled as he began to fly away to another country. "Is a lot warmer than Russia!"

**Back in America**

The Cullens were in a panic as they began to hunt down the pregnant woman who had been chasing after a tennis ball named Steve all over Forks.

When they did find them, they saw Bella sitting on a fountain and "Steve" was sitting on a stool with a painter painting the tennis ball while muttering about how a tennis ball got enough money in order to have itself painted. Edward kissed Bella and was to take her away but she didn't move.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because he's not done being painted." Tim yelled, gaining everyone's attention as his parachute slowly landed him into the fountain and he jumped out in seconds with the trunks where they rightfully belonged.

Steve moved a little from the wind.

"Don't move!" The painter yelled at the tennis ball and Steve rolled back to where it was before.

TBC

Emmett: Here's Sabor with the challenge.

Me: I know this story isn't popular but I try to make it funny.

Challenge:

Find a scene from this story you want to draw.

Draw and color the picture and/or comic.

There's a link on my profile or you can post it on deviant art and send me the link to it.

Then I will comment on the picture and you would have made me very happy.

Then you get a choice to be in a chapter of this story and add your ideas for it.

Alice: That's about it.

Edward: Not like anyone will do it.

Me: Poor Edward. (hugs Edward)

Edward: Only Bella's hugs or the reviewers hugs can make me happy. (sad face)

R&R


End file.
